


Daybreak

by madansemacabre



Series: Full Moon Series (Werewolf Canon-Divergent AU) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace just really loves getting knotted, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, References to Knotting, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, mpreg is discussed and considered so BE WARNED if that is not your jam, talk of turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: - Werewolf AU-Ace is getting more and more comfortable in his...thing... with Werewolf Smoker, but Tashigi asks an important question that makes Ace realize that maybe he's in this more deeply than he originally thoughtAnd maybe, he has things to confess to Smoker if there's ever going to be a future between themTakes place after First Quarter, 2nd part of Ace's side of the AU
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Series: Full Moon Series (Werewolf Canon-Divergent AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1052678
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is filled with filth, so uh, enjoy this self-indulgent AU of mine!
> 
> HEADS UP - canon wise, the events of Alabasta to Marineford probably took place in around a month or so, in this AU, it's going to be nearly a year between Alabasta and Marineford, so assume that Smoker and Ace have met up more times

Ace groaned softly as he turned in the warm bed, swinging his arm over to pull the body besides him closer

_And felt nothing_

Ace cracked an eye open, wondering if Smoker had merely moved out of reach to fuck with him or what

_Only to see that nobody was there_

Ace frowned, sitting up as he squinted at the empty spot. _Where could he have gone?_

Rubbing his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, Ace spotted a note on Smoker’s pillow. Ace made a pleased noise as he sat up more on the bed, taking the note to read it

“Had to make a call, went in the main cabin” mumbled Ace, reading over the note, smiling

Smoker didn’t need to leave anything honestly. Ever since this _whatever of theirs started_ , it’s not like Smoker really owed an explanation as to why he left his own room. But regardless of how mean and grumpy Smoker pretended he was, he genuinely was a really great guy and probably didn’t want Ace to worry

Ace smiled to himself, holding the note up to his chest, feeling his heart go nuts

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t smitten with the werewolf. Ace was glad that he took his shot when he saw him again in Alabasta. Pops was right – _Smoker was still holding the torch for him too_ , so they fell right back into bed

And honestly, Ace was relieved. He didn’t think he could honestly go back to regular sex after getting knotted. It was embarrassing to think of it, but it made him feel so close to the older man that for that small moment, he felt… _bonded to someone else_. It oddly grounded him. He always slept like a baby afterwards too, feeling… _safe_

_Loved_

_Wanted_

Ace shook his head as he leaned over the side of the bed and shoved the note in his bag. He was putting words and feelings onto Smoker and that wasn’t right. He shouldn’t assume anything at this point. But he was going to keep this note though – as a small treasure

_Just for him_

With a grin, Ace threw himself on Smoker’s side of the bed. He rolled over to face-plant into Smoker’s pillow inhaling deeply. Groaning, Ace felt the scar on his neck throb, and felt himself getting hard

Ace never took off his necklace during sex, so he had no idea if Smoker had even noticed the scar. But Ace did realize that every time Smoker came, he bit down in the same area, over and over again – so he’d have to ask him to confirm if he knew about it or not

But a part of Ace was afraid that if he did – the other might be disgusted that he had ‘claimed’ Ace

_Why would anybody want a guy like him, anyways?_

So for now, he’ll keep it to himself, _his little reassurance_

“Who are you?”

Ace jumped slightly, turning around quickly to look at the surprised girl at the door

_Fuck, how long had she seen him rolling around with his face in Smoker’s pillow?!_

OH! This was…Tashigi, if Ace was right. Smoker’s second in command of the ship, as well as his Beta!

“Hi! I’m Ace!” introduced Ace, rubbing the back of his neck as he did a small wave with his other hand

Tashigi walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Her expression was serious, which put Ace on edge

Smoker had called her good-natured, clumsy, with a good heart but she took her work seriously. Ace expected her to appear _…kinder?_ Right now, it looked like she was trying to work herself up to do something

“I’m Tashigi. I know of you, and as the Captain’s Beta, I must ask you. Do you have any intention of turning for Smoker? Because if you’re just toying with him for kicks, I’m going to have a serious problem”

Ace frowned sharply, his eyes widening

_Turning for him??_

“What?” asked Ace nervously, trying to smile “What are you talking about? Smoker never mentioned anything about turning for him? Hell, I didn’t even know he could do that”

“My duty as his Beta is to make sure that the Alpha is taken care of. His happiness is what’s best for the pack and if you’re not serious about Smoker…” started Tashigi, frowning deeply “I’m going to have to ask you to leave! Disappear from Smoker’s life! So that he can find a mate that is willing to turn for him!”

Ace’s mind was scrambling at what Tashigi was saying to him – _she didn’t even know him!_

“The Captain is probably infatuated to you due to his instincts. It’s probably clouding his judgment and he’s not seeing long term. Smoker’s instincts are saying that you’re a compatible mate, therefore he’s not thinking logically about you. But I won’t have you stick around and lead him on!” stated Tashigi

Ace could feel the rage building in him – _how dare she assume these things of him!_

“I’m not leading him on!” yelled Ace, sitting up, slapping his own chest “I’m not that kind of person!”

_Two years of longing!_ He melted at Smoker’s touch, his laugh, his chiding, everything! Just the slight lingering smell of his cigars turned Ace to mush!

_How dare she accuse him of leading him on!_

_How dare she question him like this!_

“ _I love him!_ How fucking dare y-“

Ace froze, the flames that had erupted from his shoulders in anger also instantly dissipating

Did he… _Did he just say that?!_

_He needed to leave and NOW!_

Ace jumped out of the bed quickly, grabbing his things, shoving everything that wasn’t his shorts in his bag. He grabbed his shorts and shoved them on as quick as he could

“What!? You’re a Whitebeard?!” exclaimed Tashigi, shocked, clearly having just seen his tattoo “Oh my god, oh my god – _You’re Fire Fist Ace!”_

Ace was panicking now and he knew it. He grabbed his hat, throwing it on and ran for the porthole window. He dove through it, leading him right by where his skid was tied up against the ship

“WAIT! Ace! WAIT!” yelled Tashigi from the window

Ace looked back at her, he could feel his lips trembling as he gave her a panicked look before turning around and getting into the Striker, speeding away

As usual, _Ace ruined another good thing in his life_

_He loved him he loved him he loved him_

The words were spinning in Ace’s head as he paced around the room at the Inn he got on shore at the port city

_He was freaking out!!_

This wasn’t supposed to happen! _He wasn’t supposed to fall in love!_

Izo had warned him! Marco had warned him! Thatch had warned him!

_Don’t fall in love; you’re only going to get hurt_

But it was too late, Ace knew, deep down, that if Smoker asked him to turn for him that he wouldn’t even hesitate. He’d say yes in a second

For one thing, _being a werewolf sounded really freaking cool!_ So Ace saw no downside on that front! But then he remembered what Smoker had told him about knotting – that it’s actual purpose was to impregnate the mate, but since Ace wasn’t a wolf, he had nothing to worry about

But… _That means if he was_

Ace paused, putting his hands on his stomach, trying to imagine it and his face turning a bright side – he was sure steam was coming out of his ears

The idea was so fucking weird _– getting knocked up?!_ He was a guy! But…on the other hand…starting a family with Smoker… _sounded really nice_

A kid that looked like the both of them

A family

_A proof of their love_

_Their love_

Ace hissed as the scar throbbed hard

_“What the fuck?!”_

The pain brought him back to reality

If Smoker knew that Ace was in love with him…That he was willing to turn for him…Start a family with him… _He had to tell Smoker the truth_

The truth about who he actually was and of the cursed blood that ran through him

Ace’s lip trembled as he felt the tears pooling from his eyes. A sob wracked through his body as he sat down on the bed. If Smoker knew that, _he’d never want to be with him_

_Who in their right mind would love the son of Gol D. Roger?_

_Who would want kids with that kind of blood??_

Standing back up, Ace wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He walked up to the small table by the door and grabbed his bag. Fuck this, he was going to go get blind drunk and _try to forget everything_

Ace wasn’t even sure what drink he was on anymore

Wasn’t even sure how many pubs, bars or shit he’s done anymore

Grunting as he walked through the busy port town’s streets, annoyed at how well his body tolerated alcohol. He was barely even buzzed and too antsy to stay in any one place for too long

Ace looked up, trying to find another bar or something but instead he caught the familiar scent of the cigars that Smoker smoked

_Great, that’s exactly what he needed_

Wait… _Maybe is was exactly what he needed_

Maybe he needed to just punch out whoever was smoking them to feel better – maybe that’s what he needed, _to get into a fight!_

Decided, Ace started to look around, looking for the source, following the scent

He was going to find whoever was smoking the cigars, punch him, apologize and then he’d feel better! For sure!

Finally, he had found the source - Coming across a devastating scene

_The man smoking the cigars was Smoker!!_ And not only was it Smoker, he was dressed differently than usual! Smoker was wearing a black fitted dress shirt and a pair of shorts but with a gorgeous woman by his side. She was absolutely stunning, curves in all the right places, long beautiful light pink hair, wearing a tank top and booty shorts. She was yelling or something at him, pointing her index finger right at his chest as _he –laughed-_

_He had already been replaced?!_

They looked so comfortable together that there was no way that they had just met – meaning… _For how long?!_

_Smoker had claimed him and yet had others?!_

Ace tightened his fist tight, the anger overwhelming him as he stormed up to the couple, shoving Smoker right in the chest

“What the fuck is this?! What the fuck?! _You already have someone new?!_ Or was I always the fucking side piece?!”

Smoker looked at Ace stunned, his jaw dropping as the girl besides him burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she laughed

_Wait_

_They had never talked about being exclusive_

_What the fuck was he doing?!_

“Holy shit…I’m sorry” whimpered Ace, realizing his mistake “What the fuck am I saying?! We never agreed to anything, fuck, I’m sorry”

“Ace! _Wait_ ”

Ace turned around and took off running, needing to get away as far as possible – but thankful that he had put on a shirt before leaving his room, not wanting to draw more attention to himself tonight

He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die – Humiliated, _he had sobered up quickly_

_“ACE! WAIT!”_

Ace grunted as Smoker tackled into him, holding him tight, having used his logia to catch up to Ace

“LEMME GO, OLD MAN!” roared Ace as he struggled, trying to break out of the hold, flames erupting from him

“How dare you question my loyalty to you!” yelled Smoker, holding onto Ace tightly, spitting out his cigars “I have never touched another since you! _NEVER!_ ”

Ace stopped struggling, frozen at Smoker’s words

“What?” asked Ace, turning around slightly to look at Smoker, a crowd gathering around them, the commotion clearly catching people’s attention

But then Ace noticed that Smoker’s claws were coming out of his hands on his waist. Ace quickly put his hands over Smoker’s, trying to hide them

“T-They’re showing…the claws” muttered Ace, wanting to explain himself

Smoker froze himself, instantly softening up his grip, making his hands return to normal. He turned Ace around in his arms and nuzzled their foreheads together. Ace melted when he felt Smoker holding him tight

_He could feel his knees go weak in Smoker’s arms_

“GO AWAY! This isn’t a fucking show!” howled the girl, scaring away everyone around them – guess she wasn’t laughing anymore, as she caught up to them

“Uh…” asked Ace, looking over at the girl, now feeling incredibly embarrassed at his outburst

“Hina. Old friend” explained Smoker, nuzzling Ace again

“Hina can see that Smoker is rather busy, so I’ll go back to the hotel” explained Hina “Don’t blow this, Smoker. And Smoker was right, _he’s gorgeous_ ”

_“Fuck off, Hina”_ growled Smoker, making Ace chuckle softly

But then Ace’s heart sunk

“…Please…don’t hold me like this… You won’t want me after what I tell you” mumbled Ace, his hands gripping onto Smoker’s shirt tightly, his body betraying his words

“What do you mean?” asked Smoker, inhaling deeply, his nose on Ace’s throat “You smell like booze, but you didn’t fuck anyone?”

“Can…Can we go back to the room I rented? There’s something about me I gotta tell ya”

“What’s this about Ace? Tashigi told me how you ran off this morning panicking. She also gave me shit about bringing a pirate to my bed, but I don’t give a fuck. I knew about that the second time I took you to bed” explained Smoker, sitting on the bed in the room, lighting the cigars he had just put in his mouths moments earlier

“It’s…More complicated than me being a pirate right now” admitted Ace, pacing around the room “I…Fuck, this is so hard. My birth name isn’t Portgas D. Ace!”

Ace couldn’t believe that he had just blurted it out like that, _but his stomach was in absolute knots!_

“So? Most people who go out in the open seas change their names, Ace. That’s not a big deal” countered Smoker, clearly getting irritated “Whatever it is, _just spit out!”_

_“It’s Gol D. Ace”_

Ace watched Smoker’s expression go from confusion, to shock as the realization came to him

_This was it_

_He was going to tell him to fuck off and leave_

Ace was going to have to beg him to not go back to his supervisors with this

“I…I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore. But…Please don’t tell anyone about this” started Ace, but then he winced, putting his hand on the scar

_It was fucking throbbing again!_

Smoker frowned as he got up. He crushed his cigars in the ashtray on the table and walked up to Ace. He moved Ace’s hand from the scar carefully, curiously looking over it

Ace heard him inhale sharply   
  
_“When did I mark you!?”_

_Of course, now he was disgusted with the fact that he had marked Roger’s son_

“The first time…” admitted Ace “When you were all wolfed out and we fucked in the forest”

A part of him was relieved, _Smoker hadn’t meant it_

“Then, you know that I’ve longed for you for two years, and you probably felt how those words you just spat out hurt me” stated Smoker, his voice steady and serious

“Wait… _is that what the throbbing is?”_ asked Ace, surprised

Smoker grunted, as he nodded

“Yeah. It aches when the other’s in duress. Meaning you’ll know when I’m in pain” explained Smoker, stroking the scar softly, almost in awe “Sorry for marking you without asking first though”

“Do you feel it back?” asked Ace, shivers wracking through his body as he felt the joy and the regret from the scar

Now that he understood it more, he could actually figure what emotion was what

_It was odd_

“No. Only a werewolf bite can make that link” Ace pouted, a little annoyed that he couldn’t give one to Smoker too

“Would it throb for other reasons?”

“When the heart yearns” Smoker cupped Ace’s face, softly rubbing his thumb on Ace’s cheek “Craves, misses, etcetera. Anything that’s an ache, really”

Ace could feel the scar softly throbbing, making him feel funny

_“So…right now?”_

_“I want you so much right now_ ” admitted Smoker, pulling Ace in closer, inhaling sharply “I don’t want to pretend otherwise. There’s no point, you’ll feel it anyways”

“Even with what you just learned _?! I’m Roger’s son!_ My blood is tainted! _I’m the devil’s son!”_ cried out Ace, shocked

_Why would anyone want him?!_

“Even with. I don’t fucking care, Ace. You are you” admitted Smoker, inhaling deeply again, his face in Ace’s hair “But it does explain some things”

Ace frowned

_“Like what?”_

“How I didn’t kill you that first night”

Ace laughed, hiding his face in Smoker’s chest

“Well, death by dick would have been one hell of a way to go”

_“Shut up, Ace”_

“If you’ll have me still…please have your way with me” offered Ace, smiling

Smoker leaned in, kissing the scar on Ace’s neck

“Who in their right mind wouldn’t want you?”

Ace paused, frowning slightly

“Smoker…Chase. Listen, I’m serious about you. Tashigi made me realize that. I…I love you. I don’t want anyone else” admitted Ace, his cheeks burning

Smoker smiled softly as he nodded

“Me too. If I hadn’t already, by accident, have already marked you, I would ask if I could do so now. Do it properly”

A shiver ran through Ace’s spine as he felt Smoker’s canines grazing his jaw line, as he peppered kisses

_Guess they were stuck in this together_

Clothes went flying off as they both fell into bed

But this time – things were different

Every touch was soft, slow and loving

Every kiss was deep and meant a million things more

Smoker had hiked Ace’s leg around his hip, kissing Ace deeply as he pushed in slowly

_Ace was unraveling_

This man wanted him still, _knowing the absolute worst part of him_

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, making Ace moan loudly, every moan swallowed up by a kiss

_Smoker loved him, he loved him, he loved him_

Ace, now knowing what it was, could feel it through the scar – _the overwhelming amount of love Smoker had for him_

“P-Please” begged Ace, moaning as he threw his head back, rocking his hips in time with Smoker’s trusts, his orgasm ripping through his body as he came all over himself, erupting into flames – thankfully Smoker was able to stop the sheets from catching on fire “Please knot me! _I need it!”_

Ace smiled as he felt the joy from the scar as Smoker pulled out. Ace closed his eyes to catch his breath as he heard Smoker transform into a wolfman and turned Ace over. Ace readjusted himself so he’d be on his knees, knowing that the wolf side of Smoker needed to do it this way

Smoker leaned over him, each clawed paw on either side of Ace’s head

“You ready?” Ace grinned, he always found Smoker so handsome in his wolfman form. So fluffy too, maybe later if Smoker’s in a good mood, he can ask if he can nuzzle his tail

“Anytime” admitted Ace as he felt the paw on his hips, holding him steady

Ace put his hand between his own legs, widening his hips as he took Smoker’s hard cock into his hand, leading it inside of him

Ace grinned, according to the bite, _Smoker liked that a lot!_

Smoker grunted, pushing into Ace

“I-I can’t be slow like this” admitted Smoker, trying to hold back

“Then don’t” purred Ace “ _You know now you can’t kill me”_

Smoker let out a howl as he started to fuck Ace earnestly. Ace threw his head back, arching his back, moaning loudly as his prostate, which was already sensitive from his previous orgasm, was being pounded into relentlessly. It was sending waves after waves of pleasure ripping through Ace’s body until he found himself coming again. Smoker this time had held him up, off the bed as Ace let the fire overwhelm him

_Holy fuck_

“Please knot me, knot me, knot me!” begged Ace as he rematerialized, back on the bed, feeling the excitement from the scar – _good to know that he really liked that_

Smoker came with a howl, biting down on the scar. Ace moaned loudly, whining as he felt the knot swelling up inside of him

_Yes, this was exactly what he wanted_

Ace purred softly as the knot was fully formed, connecting the two of them, as Smoker softly lapped up the blood from the bite

“Kiss me?” Ace asked softly as Smoker paused what he was doing to look at Ace. Ace chuckled softly; he knew that it was hard for Smoker to kiss him normally with his muzzle. Leaning in gently, Ace kissed him softly

_“I love you”_

“I love you too” growled Smoker, wincing slightly as Ace felt him come again inside of him

Smoker shifted them so they could lay on their sides. Ace’s legs were wrapped around Smoker’s waist and his arms wrapped around Smoker’s neck. They nuzzled softly as Smoker kept coming into Ace

“Hey…can I ask you a question?”

Smoker grunted in confirmation, clearly slightly distracted by his body’s continuous orgasms

“Uh…If I remember right, is the knot, like the wolf in your trying to knock me up? That’s right, isn’t it?”

Even with the fur on his face, Ace couldn’t miss the deep blush forming on Smoker’s face – clearly this was embarrassing for him to talk about. The confirmation coming from the scar

“Ah…Yeah. That’s exactly right”

“Doesn’t it know that it’s not the right spot for that?” asked Ace, moaning softly as Smoker came in him again

“Doesn’t matter” replied Smoker, shrugging slightly

“I guess it’s the old, ‘a hole is a hole’, huh?” offered Ace, chuckling softly

“No” grunted Smoker “An Alpha can get a male wolf pregnant. From what I understand, the mate’s body will change to make it happen”

Ace froze, his entire body blushing furiously

_Holy shit_

“You mean…if I was a wolf?” Ace didn’t finish the question, but what was unsaid was clear

“Yes. I could” confirmed Smoker, looking slightly to the side – clearly still embarrassed by the conversation at hand

But _…Not repulsed_

Ace could feel no repulsion, but embarrassment with _…desire underneath!_

Ace paused slightly before lunging at Smoker to kiss him fiercely, surprising him. Afterwards, he just kept kissing every part of Smoker’s face he could, making the other laugh

“What’s got into you?!” asked Smoker

Ace rolled them over, so he was now on top of Smoker, who looked at Ace confused. Ace smirked

“Bet you wish I knew what I was thinking now, eh wolfboy?” teased Ace, putting both his hands on Smoker’s chest

Before Smoker could say anything, Ace started to rock himself on Smoker’s knot, making him howl in pleasure

Right now, Ace doesn’t know if he was ready to give Smoker’s wolf side what it wanted

_But one day, okay?_

**Author's Note:**

> ANNND THERE YOU HAVE IT - Ace caught feelings, Smoker caught feelings - they both are aware of the feelings and ta-da
> 
> Next part should be soon-ish, but it will probably be Smoker's side of things bc yeah


End file.
